Dark Golden Eyes
by ClaimedByShadows
Summary: He was a soul of light, shadowed in a haze of black rage and hatred, she a soul of shadowed light longing for exceptance. But would she find Salvation in his embrace, or a deeper, darker destruction?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, Seeing as I'm in School at this moment…yes this very moment…I thought I'd give you some insight about the story I will soon be posting up. It will invoke violence, drama, and a love stronger than anything even death can destroy.

I'd like you to meet the CC who will be starring in this fic…

_-Alexion Descry-_

The pairings in this story will include Krad/CC and a little Dark/CC, plus the normal pairings compliments of the anime.

Brush up on your knowledge of Psychics and the paranormal because all will be revealed in this tale of romance, betrayal, and tragedy.

**-Movie music plays and dramatic voice announces**-

_Alexion Decry would sacrifice anything to be accepted into a world where she is clearly unwanted. But when she encounters an unspeakable evil, she would let out a cry to the heavens for their deliverance…and out of the darkness came him. Krad, a golden being more powerful, more mysterious and crueler than any other creature she's come across. The ageless demon snatched her from a deadly fate. But is Krad a miracle…or a monster? Alex's salvation…or her timely destructor? If she surrendered to Krads unearthly and clever seduction-gave him the freedom and things he craved- would he truly save her? Or sacrifice her to get what he truly wanted all along?_

Coming Soon To up by this Saturday.


	2. Shadowed Light

Prologue- A shadowed light 

Krad growled to himself, his rage and hatred boiling over until it was a living breathing demon threatening to consume him. His other half, his greatest enemy had dismissed him again. Cast him aside like a broken toy.

"I'll kill you Dark Mousy," he growled, pacing furiously in his prison deep in Satoshis mind. Rage overwhelmed him, consumed him.

He let out a growl of bitter pain, roaring like a wounded animal. He had to escape, just for a while. He couldn't stand to be alone in his prison much longer.

_'Could it be your problem is not being alone, but being lonely?'_

Krad became still, only his golden eyes looking about wearily. He was alone, there could be no intruders where he was. But he could feel the presence, even while his knowledge told him he couldn't be wrong.

Curious, he replayed the question, the words, listened to the voice. Female, young, a soft intelligence. He reached out opening his powers to test paths, looking for mental footprints.

_'I suppose it could be so…'_ he answered agreeing, without realizing he was holding his breath, unconsciously hoping for the strange contact.

Instinctively he knew, it was a human. Who gave a damn? He was interested.

_'Well…sometimes I'll go to the cliffs near the water and be by myself for hours or even a whole day and I'm not the least bit lonely….but….at a party surrounded by people I get more lonely than ever. So being alone might not be your problem, being lonely could…I guess.'_

Krad smirked slightly. That voice, her voice filling his mind, was soft, musical and tempting in its innocence.

_'How is it you talk to me?'_ he asked.

_'I'm sorry! I hope I didn't offend you…'_

Krad held back a laugh. Her apology was truth and held traces of fear. Fear of rejection and it smelled of opportunity.

_'Your rage and pain were so loud, so sharp, I couldn't ignore it. I thought you may have needed to talk. But if you want me to stop, I…'_

_'NO!'_

His protest was a command, and it surprised him. He felt her laughter before the sound registered. Soft, inviting.

_'Are you used to giving orders?'_

_'Absolutely,'_ he smirked, but scowled seeing how his tamer never listened to his orders unless forced. But at the moment it was that laughter he dwelled on. It was intriguing.

_'Your European, aren't you? Wealthy and arrogant.'_

He found himself smiling at the gentle teasing. He never smiled, at least not a scheming one. Not in the years he'd existed. _'Maybe.'_ He waited for her laughter again, strangely addicted to its melody.

When it came is was low and as caressing as a touch of a hand on his skin.

_'I'm an American…oil and water, don't you think?'_

Krad grinned. He had a fix now, able to track her through his magic keeping the link open as he emerged on the outside, Satoshis sleeping body unable to keep him from taking over their shared body. He wouldn't let this new interest get away from him before he embraced its possibilities.

_'A westerner eh? Even western woman can be trained with the right methods.'_

He deliberately drew it out, expecting her reaction.

_'You really are arrogant.'_

He found himself loving the sound of that laughter, savoring it. He could feel her need for sleep, her yawning/ he sent a small push, a bit of magic and mental, wanting her to sleep so he could examine his new interest.

_'Stop it!'_

The mental path closed so fast it actually halted him in mid flight. The reaction was a hurt and suspicious withdrawal. She was strong for a human. And she was human, of that he was sure.

He pushed against the block, careful not to let her notice. A faint smirk crept onto his mouth. She was strong, but his magic was stronger.

His white wings stretched out, the night air cool against his pale skin, pieces of golden hair touching his cheek. He continued to follow the psychic trail.

So simple a task, yet it had his blood surging. It was a human who brought about this excitement. Plotting Darks death and destruction would wait until he satisfied his curiosity.

The house was small, at the rocks edge, a new spot where the cliffs met the shore. It was dark, only a light glittering from a window. He touched down silently on the balconies edge, hidden in the shadows, becoming part of them himself.

The lights shining from inside were beacons proclaiming the owners inability to sleep. His golden eyes darkened in glee as they found her through the clear glass, found and claimed her.

She was small and gently curved with a small waist and a crown of brown black hair that cascaded down her back in waves.

His breath caught. For a human, she was beautiful, her skin smooth like silk, her eyes an alluring shade of red and violet. Not one detail escaped him.

A white silk tank top hugged her chest gracefully and based the smooth line of her throat. Her hands and feet were small. Psychic energy radiated from her every pore. That was her gift and what had drawn him to her. Such power in such a small package.

She stood at the bed brushing her hair, looking out the window with unseeing eyes. Her eyes held a far away look in them, small lines accenting her sensuous mouth.

He could sense pain in her, and a need for sleep that refused to come. Krad found himself following every stroke of the brush. Her movements were innocent, self conscious. Every action with the brush lifted her chest invitingly, allowing him gracious glances at the narrow rib cage and waist.

He watched as she snapped off the light, lay on the bed. He felt a stirring in his mind, her searching.

_'Are you awake?'_

Her question was tentive. He scowled suddenly, refusing to answer. Not once in years had he ever needed anything. No one had ever held power over him. Now some slip of an American girl roused interest in him. But he smirked, knowing his interest did have a point somewhere.

_'I know you can hear me…I'm sorry I intruded. It won't happen again.'_

He smiled watching her from the balcony. _'I was not offended.'_

She turned over, rearranging her pillows, rubbing at her temples as if they ached. One hand curled over the thing sheet. Krad suddenly had a curious urge to touch that hand, feel her warm silk skin under his. But there was something in her voice, he could sense it rather than name it.

A smile graced her face tiredly, sending his heart jumping but there was no longer laughter in her eyes.

_'Your tired….I can feel it.'_

She smiled again. _'I'm sorry, I enjoyed talking with you…'_

He raised an eyebrow. _'But?'_

_'Goodbye.'_ Finality.

He smirked spreading his wings, taking flight, soaring up high over the cliffs. He closed his eyes casting a spell to help the human sleep without her knowledge. The moonlight spilled over the building and water in dying ribbons of silver.

Even as she now slept he could still feel the curious pieces of her mind in his. He could feel she had raw wounds in her that needed to heal and that she was vulnerable.

He smiled coldly glancing back. It was perfect. Plans already were beginning to take shape and very soon he knew with help of the human, he'd claim what he wanted.

But in a dark corner of his mind a question remained as he allowed Satoshi control of their shared body once again as he landed back in the bedroom.

Was it Darks demise that he so desperately wanted……or now was it this human girl?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two reviews from my note up….yay. Maybe this will bring in a few more fish.

Dark: Hey when do I come in?

Soon my love! hugs Dark lol yes I am A dark fan girl, and if anyone touches him they will be burned at the stake. Read and Review.

Dark: trying to get away from authoress yeah cause then I get to go into the story and away from her


	3. Attraction

Chapter 1 

The persistent beeping beside her ear penetrated the deep layers of sleep. Alexion Descry fought the thick fog forcing her eyes closed, making her body heavy. Alarm spread. She felt as though she'd been drugged. Her gaze found the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was what was producing that beeping and for good reason.

7:05 in the morning. That was one hell of a wake up call. Today was her first day at her new high school and she was going to be late. She sat up slowly, feeling as if she were wading through mud. The beeping alarm was growing louder by the minute.

The sound echoed in her head as she slammed her hand down on the snooze button. She sighed throwing back the sheets, reluctantly climbing out into the cold room. Outside the sun shone brightly, cheerfully. She fully restrained herself from climbing back into bed and claiming she had the flu.

She shoved a hand through her hair as she pulled on her new school uniform. She'd already been by her new school and unlike the girls she'd seen, she preferred to not wear skirts. She'd marked down for a guys uniform and it was what she'd received.

She pulled on the white shirt of the uniform, leaving it open, revealing the black cap sleeved shirt underneath. Her entire life she'd been different, it was just who she was. She'd always been cautious, avoiding all contact, never touching another, never getting close and it had led to a lonely life.

As she pulled on her shoes she thought back to the events of that night or more like that morning. That stranger had been broadcasting so much pain, so much loneliness that it made her own pale in comparison.

She'd known when she touched his mind he had similar powers, and that his isolation far exceeded her own. She knew what isolation was. How it felt to be different. She had been unable to keep her mouth shut; she felt like she'd needed to help him, to talk to him.

Alex rubbed her temples in an attempt to relieve the dull headache. Pushing herself foreword she moved into the bathroom. She sighed picking up a hair band and quickly tying her hair up tightly and slipping on her shoes.

She cast a longing look at her bed and sighed picking up her house key , then going out the door. The door locked with a click and Alex took off running.

* * *

Daisuke sighed laying his head down on his desk. Dark had put him through the loop last night and had enjoyed toying around with the police before he'd finally returned home and let Daisuke sleep. He lifted his head, pieces of red hair falling over his eyes in random places. 

He looked over at Satoshi sitting near the back of the room as always, but today he looked tired. The blue haired teen looked almost as tired as he felt. He stood, running a hand through his hair, walking over to join Satoshi.

"Rough night?" he asked curiously sitting down near the teen. Satoshi looked at him and smiled dryly.

"I think Krad had some night time activities while I was sleeping," he said dryly. "When I woke up the window was open and there was mud on the floor."

_'I didn't know Krad swung like that,'_ Dark snickered at his own inside joke.

_'Shut up Dark,'_ Daisuke scolded back giving Satoshi a sympathetic look. He truly felt sorry for his friend. He could at least have some control over his family curse.

_'Not likely,'_ dark muttered in a snooty voice.

He ignored darks taunting and walked back up front as the teacher walked in. But that wasn't what quieted the class. It was the person following her.

"Class," the teacher said clearing her throat. "I'd like to introduce you to Alexion Descry. Ms. Descry just transferred here from America."

Guys in the back of the class let loose a few cheers. The last American transfer they'd had had been Mio and she'd knocked them all for a loop. But thankfully to some of the girls, this girl was a lot more conservative.

Dressed in a guys uniform and not an inch of makeup calmed their nerves about Alexion.

"Alexion, would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked the teen. Alex gulped slightly and stepped forward.

"It's nice to meet you," she greeted shyly. "You can just call me Alex if you want…."

_'Nice chest on that one..'_ Dark quipped slightly interested. _'Why don't you introduce yourself Daisuke?'_

_'NO!'_

_'Just a suggestion.'_

"Alright Alex, you can sit back there by Satoshi," the teacher smiled. Alex nodded walking past Daisuke as she took the empty seat beside Satoshi who glanced over giving her a half interested glance. She stared at the floor folding her hands in her lap, glancing up to catch the few curious glances thrown by other students.

She offered the few girls small smiles, some which were returned and some who gave her a clear once over and sneered rolling their eyes. She looked at her desk, the oh-so familiar sting of rejection but them it seemed to fade a gentle stirring shoving the sensation away.

She didn't dare look up but she knew from the feel of it, it was her midnight visitor. Could he be one of her classmates? But almost as soon as it arrived it shut down, so suddenly it caused a sharp pain to strike in her head.

She whimpered holding touching her forehead with her hand.

"Ms. Descry? Are you alright?"

He head shot up, snapping her neck slightly. The teacher was staring at her with a look of worry and she could feel the eyes of her fellow classmates on her.

"Y...yes, mame," she said softly, feeling the heat creeping up into her face from her neck. The teacher nodded and the others turned back around as she went back to her lecture. She let out a relieved sigh, but she still couldn't shake the feeling someone was staring at her.

She glanced over and violet eyes met blue. Satoshi was staring at her intently as if trying to peel away layers to see what she truly was. It was unnerving and oddly entrancing, but that trance broke when Satoshi looked away.  
She looked away, trying to keep her attention on the teachers lecture only to have her mind wandering back to her midnight visitor.

* * *

_'Daisuke…'_ Dark said lowly, stirring. 'Do you feel that?' 

_'Feel what?' _he asked, staring out the window, unable to pay attention to the teachers droning.

Dark stirred impatiently, restlessly as if it was impossible to keep still.

_'It's close by…I don't see how you can't feel that Dai…'_

_'I don't feel anything Dark…'_

Dark groaned slightly wishing he could take a look around, but while Daisuke was in school he couldn't take over. The pull was strong and pulsing like a beating heart. He'd felt a smaller pulse like it around Risa when she'd used her tarot cards but nothing like this.

It was a true magical psychic energy, as living as he or Daisuke was. Had he felt kit before he would have taken a look through Daisukes eyes but now it was coming from all direction permeating the room like a strong static electricity.

And it was getting to him like a bad itch. He had to know and the first chance he got, he'd seek it out.

* * *

Alexion sighed picking up her books. Her first day had actually been enjoyable. For the first time since she could remember no one had called her a freak or any other horrid names. She'd been the girl who saw and heard things, things no one had been supposed to hear. She'd been outcasted and shunned but here it was different. 

One girl in particular had shown her a great kindness by showing her around the school. Her name was Riku and she was the twin of another of the girls in her class, Risa.

She placed the books neatly in her locker and closed it turning the combination. She smiled slightly leaning her back against the cool metal resting for a moment before she heard a call. She looked up seeing Riku waving her over. Standing beside her was a petit boy, whose name she had yet to learn and beside him was another boy, one with brown hair.

She picked up her back quickly making her way over to them.

"Hey, Alex," Riku smiled. "I wanted to introduce you to two of my friends. This is Daisuke Niwa and Takeshi." (last name anyone?)

She smiled at the two, cocking her head to the side. "It's nice to meet you, I'm glad people here are so friendly."

Daisuke frowned looking at Alexion. He didn't know how to place it but there was something different about her, something strange.

"Weren't people nice at _your_ last school?" Takeshi asked in a rather loud jeer. Alexion gave him a strained look, she could tell Takeshi could be obnoxious. She shook her head sadly but smiled bidding the horrid memories to flee.

"Not at all," she laughed, putting at ease the tension she'd set into place. "Too many cliques and no where to stay."

Riku smiled and nodded. "You don't have to worry about that here."

"That's good to know," she laughed.

Daisuke smiled at Alexion but was still unable to shake the feeling.

_'Ha! Feel it now don't you?'_

_'DARK,'_ Daisuke growled but softened his tone. _'Yeah I can feel it. Is it coming from Ms. Descry?'_

_'Yeah…a very strong psychic pull,'_ Dark said and if Daisuke didn't know better he'd have thought the thief was in awe.

_'Does that mean she'd a Psychic?'_ he asked curiously. No one had ever mentioned anything like it to him before.

_'Maybe,'_ Dark smirked. _'Maybe I can talk to her and…'_

_'NO!'_

Dark let out a whine. _'Why? I promise to be ..good Dai…'_

_'I said no.'_

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke blinked snapping out of his conversation with Dark to see Alexion waving a small hand in front of his eyes. He grinned blushing slightly running a hand up through his hair. "Sorry."

She smiled slightly, and Daisuke felt some heat return to his cheeks. Her smile was something to behold.

"You zoned out on us for a minute," she laughed, a sound of innocence and joy. A hidden compulsion seemed to lie in that sound.

"Yeah, Niwa," Riku teased. "You were being spacey again."

Takeshi grinned and looked at Alexion.

"Maybe I can show you around later?" He asked wagging his eyebrows slightly as he reached for Alex's hand only to have her pull it sharply away, a glimmer of fear sparking up in her odd eyes.

She stared at Takeshi for a moment unconsciously rubbing her palm as if it burn but then dropped it to her side and smiled gently, but it lacked the light it'd had a moment before.

"Thanks for the offer. I'll think about it…uh..I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that said she turned and fled out the doors leaving Takeshi and Riku to stare after her. Daisuke watched curiously and inside his head Dark was planning a way to meet the schools new Mystery.

* * *

There we are- The newest Chapter of my story 

Dark: I didn't make an appearance...

Yes you did your anmes in there isn't it?

Dark: I DIDN'T GET TO BE SEEN BY ALEX!

Krad: growls Don't be so crude.

Dark: shut it blondie

Oooo...dog fight...angel fight...uh something lol. Well Read review, enjoy and...now to introduce you to the newest cheer at school made to annoy the teachers...all together now

DNAngel cast sings with me "IM IN LOVE WITH A STRIPPER!"

laters


	4. Pains of the mind

Here we are, the newest chapter. I got...i think two reviews on the last new chapter...I finished this one just a few minutes agao...5:05 pm Sunday, night time. And here's the kicker, should i post it now or make you suffer and wait till next friday...questions questions... 

dark: Just post it you Psychotic woman

I take great pride in being crazy...but still thats no reason to insult me. Krad-kun?

Krad: Yes authoress?

Take Mousy out and give him a good one-two-buckle-my-shoe.

Krad: -- a what?

Give him a good beating!

Krad:That i can do. drags dark out of the room

Dark: YOUR SO CRUEL!

Enjoy the new chapter people.

* * *

Chapter 2- My name is Krad Hikari 

Alexion sighed staring at her reflection. She pulled the tight constraint from her hair allowing it to spill down in tangled waves down her back and over the sides of her face. She haphazardly tossed her uniform on the floor and pulled on a night shirt, one of her fathers old flannels but considering her fathers size and hers it fell safely to her knees.

Her heart ached at the thought of her parents. She'd been without them for a year and yet every time her thoughts wandered to them the pain felt fresh and clean. She shook her head tussling her hair further as she left the bathroom.

She'd moved away from those painful memories but it seemed no matter how far she ran, they plagued her. But they hadn't been the only thing she'd ran from. They'd plagued her mother and in the end it'd been a ghoul that had taken her parents life

While many people believed if such things had existed they'd be harmless see through spirits when in reality ghouls were quite solid, and far from harmless. They rose from the graves of the newly dead and craved flesh and blood and would follow the orders of a higher more powerful spirit but otherwise ran amuck.

What drew them in was energy, and true Psychics gave off tremendous amounts of energy. They had been called to her mother while she'd been on a walk with her father, leaving her home asleep.

There hadn't been enough time to ward off the attack and she had been greeted the next morning by the police. There hadn't even been enough of them left to bury.

She drew in a sharp breath, stinging tears welling in her eyes as she walked over to the window. She placed her hand against the cold glass, blinking away the tears, refusing to let her sadness ruin the new happiness she'd found. She was finally accepted, and was finally happy.

Then she heard it. Male laughter, low, amused. _'What ever could bring you sorrow this day?'_

She stepped back from the window, sinking down onto her bed. Her heart began to pound, feeling the brush of the strangers mind in hers. His voice was black silk, a weapon to the unwary. She took a deep breath but gasped when she felt the brush on fingers on her face, tracing the trail on a single lone tear. How did he do that? It was a light caress though she felt it all through her body.

_'I'm not sad,'_ she argued. _'I tripped and hit my leg on the dresser.'_

_'And where is this dresser? And why would it be in front of your bed?'_

Krad stretched lazily, emerging from a sound and refreshing sleep. His mind was once again alive with feeling. He enjoyed conversing with her.

_'How would you know where my dresser is…or my bed? For all you know it could be.'_

Despite how she tried to keep it away, a smile crept onto her mouth.

_'Little liar,' he chuckled. 'Do you play chess?'_

**(A/N: lol random question)**

She blinked at the odd question. _'Chess?'_ she repeated.

He chuckled with that familiar and annoying male amusement. _'Chess.'_

_'Yes. Do you?'_

_'Of course. Play with me_.'

_'Now?'_

She blinked as she began to braid her heavy crown of hair. There was something captivating in his voice, mesmerizing. It tugged at her heart, put longing in her mind.

_'I can feel your headache. Why don't you eat something and we will meet in an hour.'_

She froze at his words. _'No way. I can't meet with you.'_

_'You are afraid.'_ It was a clear taunt.

She giggled, laughing at him, the sound wrapping around Krad like flames. _'I may do stupid things sometimes, but I'm not stupid.'_

_'Tell me your name.'_ It was a command and Alexion felt compelled to answer it.

She shook her head, concentrating and forcing her mind to go blank. It hurt and sent pain through her head making her sick to her stomach.

_'You hurt yourself, wear yourself out. You fight me even though you can sense I am stronger and in the end you know that I will win. Communicating this way takes a toll on you and I can command your obedience on a different level.'_

Krad smirked knowing his words held truth. He'd controlled humans before and he'd do it again, but for some reason he wanted her to give her name freely to him and not take it.

_'Why do you want to force me to tell you something when I would have told you if you'd just asked?'_

She felt his amused puzzlement. _'I'm sorry, little one. I'm sort of used to getting my way with force.'_

_'Don't you bother with simple courtesy?'_

_'Sometimes force is more expedient.'_

She smiled slightly laying back on her pillow hitting it with the back of her hand. _'You need to work on that arrogance. You shouldn't flaunt power just because you have it…'_

_'Most people can't detect a mental push.'_

_'That's no excuse, and it wasn't a push it was a command that demanded compliance. That's worse, because it makes people helpless. I think that's closer to the truth. You abuse your power..'_

_'You reprimand me.'_ There was an edge in his thoughts, as if the male mockery was wearing thin.

_'Don't try to force me…'_

She didn't want to admit it but she was slightly afraid.

The next time he spoke to her there was menace in his voice, a harsh , cold, quiet danger lurking in his voice. 'I would not need to try, little one. Be assured I could force your compliance.' His tone was smooth and ruthless.

Once again she smiled, even though she was afraid. _'Your like a spoiled child wanting your way.'_

She stood up, hugging her pillow to her clenching, protesting stomach. _'I'm going downstairs to get some food. My head's starting to hurt. You can go soak your head in a bucket.'_ She wasn't lying; the effort to match him was making her sick. She went cautiously to the door.

_'Your name, please, my little one.'_ It was asked with a strained and grave courtesy.

Yet again, she found herself smiling in spite of everything going on. _'Alexion. Alexion Descry.'_

_'So Alexion Descry, eat and rest. I will be here in an hour for our game.'_

The contact broke abruptly. Alexion let out a breath slowly, knowing she should have felt relieved, not remorseful. There was seduction in her strangers voice, his laughter, in their simple conversation. With his touch gone from her mind she felt a familiar loneliness. Her body had come alive at the trace of his touch. Needed and burned. And he had only touched her with his mind. The seduction was far more than physical; it was deep and elemental. It was as if he'd touched her soul. His need, his darkness. His terrible loneliness.

She sighed realizing she needed too. Someone to understand what it was like to be so alone, so afraid to touch another person, afraid to be too close less they be snatched away. She liked his voice, elegance, and even the silly arrogance he held.

She opened the door and breathed in the cool air of the hallway. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. The house echoed with a deep emptiness. She'd chosen a place far from neighbors and people. She'd spent years learning how to build up shields, to save herself from a bombardment of thoughts, emotions, images.

Once as a child she'd ran into a man on the street and was haunted with images from the mans deranged mind for months. Her blocks and shields usually worked unless she was in great pain or stress or even worse if she was in the presence of something truly sick and evil.

She opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl of leftover ramen and stared at it. Pain seemed to pierce her head, her stomach churning at the idea of the food. There was no possible way she could eat.

* * *

Krad inhaled the night air, his wings spreading wide as he relished freedom once again. He'd found it was easier to change bodies while his tamer was in a deep sleep. He stared up at the sky smirking slightly but it faltered as the first waves of distress hit him. 

"Alexion."

Her name was a whisper on his lips and he loved the feel of it. Unconsciously he had been seeking contact with her, touching her mind every now and then to tell himself that she was still there. He spread his wings again, wide, and soared up into the night sky.

He opened his mind, tapping into a power he'd hardly used before, allowing him to see what he wanted to see. Alexion was seated at the table in her kitchen, dressed only in a large flannel shirt. Outwardly she looked peaceful but on the inside he could feel an unrelenting pain and a sense of warning. Her eyes, stunning jewels, were haunted, shadows lingering in them, in the paleness of her face.

It was a great strain pressing down on her. He was amazed at her strength to endure the lingering pain. As she stood the pain increased stabbing at her behind the eyes and at her temples. It wasn't her own powers that caused the pain, but an outside force closing in. Demons raged and burst free inside Krad, he'd never felt such a terrible fury, not even towards Dark.

The idea that something would harm and seek this girl sent the anger in waves. He hurled through the sky, the cool air fanning his rage towards the closing in force.

Alexion gasped feeling the force of his anger. The air in the kitchen thickened chokingly and outside, the winds rose, tossing feverishly. Sprays of water from the waves below to cliff sprung up with new energy to pelt the walls with spits of icy water. The windows rattled ominously from the wind and the night seemed to become black and starless.

It was then she felt the cold touch, the icy brush down her back, and a breath in her ear. She froze, her body going still in the empty room. She felt surrounded and closed in, as if the walls were moving in. She'd felt this before, felt it back home.

Feeling trapped and alone, cold. Tears burned behind her eyes as she ran for the sliding glass door. She had to escape the oppressive feeling the room now gave off.

_'Do not go outside!'_ The command was stark, without any mental power, but it held more control over her than if he had forced her to obey.

She took a sharp breath, her hand staying above the door handle, the emotions in the room swamping her, closing in. But it was her strangers sudden rage that was beginning to take a large toll. Her stomach heaved and cramped and she nearly doubled over, looking around desperately for a way out.

"Alexion." The voice was soft, sensual and caressing. Black silk, beautiful and soothing. A calm rushed through her mind as Krad entered into the room. He held a soft air of command and respect. Tall and lean, but it was his eyes, burning with energy, with darkness, with thousands of secrets that drew attention. Those eyes could hypnotize, just as his voice did. He moved with purpose, his wings folded against his back.

She at him from across the room, strands of hair falling over her eyes. She swayed slightly, her eyes wide, taking in his face at his approach. He was to her side before she could move, his hands reaching for her.

"Don…" she tried, her voice strained. Krad didn't hesitate, gathering her small frame into his arms, imprisoning her against his hard toned chest. His face was a ice mask as he took her from the room, glancing back narrowing his eyes at the figure that had begun to manifest into a solid shape. Skillfully he pulled a white feather from his wings and allowed it to glow and shoot from his hand into the shape.

It let out a shrill cry before evaporating, leaving the air still and clean, the evil suppressing presence gone from Alexions home. He glanced down at Alexion feeling her getting a hold of her senses and seeking his mind. He shut it off quickly, closing his mind to her and all she knew was the agile strength of his arms.

He took her outside, and flew up into the night, his wings gliding easily, moving fluidly and gracefully through the air as if her weight meant nothing.

"Breath, Alexion, it will help." There was a trace of amusement in the warmth of his voice.

She did as he suggested, too worn out to struggle. She had come to this place to heal and escape , but instead she was finding her word fragmenting even more than before. She opened her eyes cautiously looking up at him through long lashes.

His hair was the color of spun gold, living sunshine, drawn back and tied at the nape of his neck. His face was that of an angel, or even a devil, strength and power, with a sensual mouth that held a glint of cruelty. His eyes were a dark golden, golden ice, pure black magic.

She couldn't read him, couldn't feel his emotions or hear his thoughts. That had never happened when there was physical touch. "Put me down, I feel weird with you carrying me off like a thief with a treasure…"

His graceful glides let them to a long off beach, landing them among trees as brushes that grew along the edges. Branches swayed and bushed rustled as he landed and took a few long strides. Her heart was beating out of control. Tensing she pushed against his shoulders, struggled uselessly.

His eyes leered possessively over her face but his pace didn't slow and it was embarrassing to have her fighting go unnoticed.

She allowed her head to fall back against his shoulder with a sigh. "Did you kidnap me or rescue me?"

He actually smiled down at her, a small glimpse of white, a hunters smile. "Perhaps a little of both," he whispered in her ear, making her shudder slightly. It was different hearing him in her head and actually hearing him.

"where are you taking me?" She pressed a hand to her forehead, not really wanting any more battles, physical or mental.

"We have a date remember," he said smiling slightly. "My name is Krad Hikari."

He had no doubt if he could win this woman trust she would be more than useful to him. If he had been drawn by her powers that Mousy was sure to be drawn by them as well. He fought back a sinister smirk of triumph. He'd gotten to her first.

"I can't tonight, I have school and…" She spotted a shadow from the corner of her eye. She looked around, once, twice. Her hand gripped his shoulder. "Put me down, Hikari."

"Krad," he corrected, a smile softening the edges of his mouth. "Be calm little one, there is nothing there."

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked the question softy, needing to know.

Those dark eyes touched her face again, fathomless, holding thousands of secret, unmistakably possessive. "I would not hurt you in the way your are imagining. But I might challenge you seeing as you like to defy me."

The way his eyes stared at her it made her feel as if he owned her, belonged to him, and he had a right to her. She had to look away.

"It wasn't right for you to come into my home….."

"You were being attacked, little one. That creature hurt you, and it was no trouble finishing a task you could not. You were afraid."

"I was not," she growled gently. "I was perfectly capable of handling that ghoul on my own. I don't need your help."

He stopped abruptly. It seemed as though they'd been going for miles carrying her in his arms, and yet he wasn't breathing hard. His golden eyes moved mercilessly over her face. "You did need my help. It deserved to die because it caused you pain."

**(A/N: I know Krads a lil OC, im sorry UU, but its needed for his plan)**

Her breath caught in her throat as he lowered his golden head to hers. His mouth hovered inches from hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin.

"Do not put yourself in danger, Alexion. Things that harm or hurt you have no reason to exist."

Her eyes searched his soft features. "You're serious, aren't you?" She felt a odd warmth spreading through her at those words. People had hurt her, caused pain so intense, stolen her happiness but somehow when no one else had ever seen it, Krad could. Someone she'd only just met could see through her.

"Very serious." He began to move again only this time, took up slowly into the air, his white wings gracing the night sky.

Alexion was silent, trying to figure out this puzzle. She knew evil, she'd been chased by it, soaked in it. Krad spoke so easily of killing, yet no matter what she could not feel evil coming from him.

**(A/N: Dark: He hides it well.  
Shush! eating popcorn and watching)**

She could feel he was dangerous, powerful. A man of power, both in strength and something else. A man who believed he held a right to her. And she wasn't sure if she would say no.

"Krad?" Her small frame was beginning to shake. "I want to go back."

The golden eyes lifted to her face again, noting the shadows, the fear in her alluring gaze. Her heart pounded in his ears. "Go back to what?"

She pushed at the wall of his chest, found her hands trapped against the heat of his skin. He tightened his hold, amusement lightening his dark eyes. "Don't fight me, Alexion."

"Take me back, Krad." she worked to keep her voice under control. She didn't know if she was telling the truth. He seemed to know her better than anyone. He felt what she felt and the pull between them was strong.

He smiled slightly, his home rising up in front of them. Not even Satoshi knew of it. He felt her fingers twist in his shirt and he knew she was unaware of the telltale gesture. "You are safe with me, Alexion. No one will be allowed to hurt you." **(A/N: I'm making it so he has his own home…live with it)**

She could only stare up at him not even noticing as his feet touched the solid stone of a balcony. "Only you."

He let his chin rest on the top of her head, smiling secretively. "Welcome to my home." He said the words softly, wrapping her up in them as if they were a spell themselves. Slowly he allowed her feet to touch the floor, and an odd part of him was reluctant to let her go.

He reached past her opening the door, and then stepping back. "Will you enter my home?" His gaze drifted to her soft mouth before resting back on her eyes. She was frightened, but he knew instinctively that she needed someone, and that was what made her perfect for him. He watched as she touched the doorway with her fingertips.

"Will you take me back to my home if I say no?"

She wanted to be with him even though she could tell he was dangerous. He wasn't compelling her. He looked so alone, so proud, and yet his eyes burned with a hungry need. He didn't answer, only stood silently, waiting. She smiled softly and looked down. She had never known another being she could sit and talk with, even touch, without being bombarded by thoughts. That was a whole new type of seduction.

She started forward and Krad touched her arm. "You enter my home freely."

"Yes." She stepped into the house, her eyes closing slightly. Alexion missed the look of savage and dark triumph that lit his dark eyes. A whole new stage had just been set.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There we are. looks over and gasps

Dark: Twitching with a gigantic goose egg on his head

Dark-chan! Oh what happend to you?

Krad: I hit him with that metal pole you ahd in your closet marked 'R.R' What was that for anyway?

Krad! You ruined my pole! That was for this jerk off at school who keeps sexually harassing me and my friend Mish.

Dark: twitching and unconsious

sighs Lets get him medical attension...you jsut better have missed his face or You'll get my size 11 snow boot up your back side.

Krad: shivers slightly and follows Review readers.


End file.
